The Powerpuff Girls' Christmas Party (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * Narrator: What a super thrilling evening for a- (Astro Boy lands right by the cartoon all stars' apartment where the Powerpuff Girls' Christmas party's taking place) oh hi there, Astro Boy, (Astro Boy enters the entire building.) you don't wanna be late for this entire Christmas house party. * Astro Boy: "Hey, girls, look what I brought." * Blossom: "Oh good, Astro Boy," * Bubbles: "you got the secret Santa gift," * Robin: "and some freshly baked brownies with no pecans in them 'cause I'm allergic to pecans." * Blisstina: "I'll put your secret Santa gift over there with everybody's secret Santa gifts and the brownies with the other Christmas party snack foods as well." * (Blisstina puts Astro Boy's secret Santa gift on the secret Santa gift table and the wrapped plate of brownies on the Christmas party snack food table as well.) * Professor Utonium: "So, Astro Boy, girls, what do you wanna do around here?" * Blossom: "How 'bout we do Christmas tree and wreath cookie decorating?" * Buttercup: "Say, that's a wonderful idea." * (Astro Boy and the Powerpuff Girls sit around and do Christmas tree and wreath cookie decorating with Robin, Mac, Bloo, and Eduardo.) * (Their Christmas tree and wreath cookies are now decorated with green frosting and red and green sprinkles on them.) * Mac: "Wow, you guys," * Bloo: "look at that," * Eduardo: "Your Christmas tree and wreath cookies look fantástico." * Robin: "We know," * Blossom: "it was just way too easy," * Bubbles: "let's do some crossword puzzles and make popsicle stick ornaments." * (Astro Boy, the Powerpuff Girls and the others do some crossword puzzles with Blisstina, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Grim and Pudd'n.) * Astro Boy: "Okay, I got it, what's the name of the Frosty the Snowman music writer?" * Billy: "Let me guess: Jack Rollins." * Astro Boy: "Well, Billy, you got that 1 right." * Mandy: "I never knew Billy could remember where to find those crossword puzzle clues." * Mayor: "And now it's time for a Christmas karaoke routine." * (Robin goes right over the karaoke machine.) * [Santa Claus Is Coming To Town On karaoke Machine] * Robin: You better watch out you better not cry you better not pout I'm telling you why * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Billy: Santa Claus is coming to town * Billy: he's making a list and checking it twice * Buttercup: gonna find out who's naughty or nice * Robin, Billy, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: Santa Claus is coming to town' * Billy: he sees you when you're sleeping * Blossom: he knows 'when you're awake * Bubbles: 'he knows 'if you been bad or good * Buttercup: so be good' 'for goodness sake * Robin: little tin horns little toy drums * Billy: rooty toot-toots and rummy tum-tums * Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Billy: Santa Claus is coming to town * Bubbles: curly head dolls that toddle and coo * Buttercup: Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too * Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Billy: Santa Claus is coming to town * Billy: then kids in Girl and Boy Land will have a jubilee * Blossom: they're gonna build a Toy land all around the Christmas tree * Robin: So you better watch out you better not cry you better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town. * Buttercup: "Hey, I got an idea, let's give Beast Boy a turn with the karaoke machine." * (Robin, the Powerpuff Girls and Billy put down the karaoke microphones and Beast Boy steps right up to it while the other Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Hot Spot, Mas Y Menos, Wildebeest, Melvin, Timmy and Teether watch him in amazement and Beast Boy turns on the karaoke machine.) * Beast Boy: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire Jack Frost nipping at your nose * Beast Boy (continued): yuletide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like eskimos * Beast Boy: everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe help to make the season bright * Beast Boy (continued): tiny tots with their eyes all aglow will find it hard to sleep tonight * Beast Boy: they know that Santa's on his way he's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh and every mother's child is gonna spy to see if reindeer really know how to fly * Beast Boy: and so I'm offering this simple phrase to kids from 1 to 92 * Beast Boy (continued): although it's been said many times many ways merry Christmas to you. * Ms. Keane: "Okay, everybody, it's time to pick out the secret Santa gifts." * Blossom: "Hey, Robin, go on up there to the secret Santa gift table." * Robin: "Okay, I know where it is." * (Robin goes right over to the secret Santa gift table.) * Robin: "Let's see, which 1 should I pick?" * (Robin picks out the secret Santa gift box from Finn and Jake and goes back to where Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Blisstina and Astro Boy are sitting.) * Robin: "Now let's see what's inside." * (Robin's about to open her gift, but Blossom stops her.) * Blossom: "Wait, Robin, you need to guess what it is?" * (Robin shakes the gift box and a shaking sound is heard from inside.) * Bubbles: "Is it a drawing pad with colored pencils?" * Robin: "No." * Blisstina: "is it a wooden building toy?" * Robin: "No." * Buttercup: "Then what do you think it might be?" * Robin: "I think it must be a 24 piece picture puzzle." * Astro Boy: "Well then," * Dexter: "let's see if you're absolutely right." * (Robin opens her secret santa gift and finds a 24 piece All-New Tiny Toon Adventures picture puzzle in it.) * Robin: "Hey, you guys were absolutely right all aong." * Ms. Bellum: "Okay, everybody, it's time to line up for the Christmas party photo session." * (Astro Boy, the Powerpuff Girls, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Grim, Pudd'n, Adam, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, Fred, Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, Tweety, Lola, Tina, Porky, Petunia, Yosemite Sam, Elmer, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra and Montana Max stand right next to 1 another to get their photo taken.) * Mayor of Townsville: "Okay, everybody, say happy holidays." * Astro Boy and Cartoon Network all stars: "Happy holidays." * (Their photo's now taken by the Mayor of Townsville's smart phone.) * Narrator: Well this sure is turning out to be a wonderful Christmas holiday, and so once again, the event's being celebrated, thanks a bunch to the Powerpuff Girls who invited us to their Christmas party." Voice Cast * Ninti Chance = Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mac and Ms. Keane * Matt Euston = Professor Utonium, the Narrator and the Mayor of Townsville * Cougar MacDowall = Astro Boy, Billy Ekerson and Eduardo * Krystal Hall = Robin Snyder, Blisstina and Ms. Bellum * Ian Pabito = Bloo * Samuel Meza = Beast Boy Category:Christmas Party